


道謝

by Yufon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufon/pseuds/Yufon
Summary: 風箭手學到了新的道謝方式，立刻應用在藥草身上，但是似乎不太對勁？
Relationships: Herb Cookie/Wind Archer Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 3





	道謝

「這樣就好了。」藥草繫緊繃帶，擔心地對風箭手說：「如果傷口還會痛一定要跟我說！」

「不會痛了。」風箭手回應，這點傷對他來說是家常便飯，不過被餅乾關心的感覺很好。

「要在這裡休息一下嗎？」藥草將繃帶和藥物一一收進藥箱裡，想起風箭手傷痕累累的模樣就讓他心疼。

風箭手沒有回答，彷彿在沉思什麼，藥草疑惑地抬頭看過去，卻感覺風箭手捧著他的臉，快速而輕柔地在他唇上留下一個吻。

「謝謝你。」

「！！？」藥草因為剛剛發生的事太過震驚而說不出話，雙手反射性地捂住自己的嘴巴後僵住了。

什麼？剛剛那是？風箭手做了什麼！？咦？？這是森林特有的禮儀嗎？藥草覺得他的臉一定紅得不得了，腦袋感覺也快燒起來了。

「——不對嗎？」

「什、什麼？」藥草的腦袋亂成了一團漿糊，無法理解風箭手的問題。

「這樣道謝不對嗎？」看著藥草陷入混亂的模樣，風箭手察覺了不對勁。

道謝？那個吻？藥草突然明白了風箭手剛剛的舉動，果然還是那個長期守護森林所以對森林之外的事物都不了解的風箭手，他鬆了一口氣的同時又隱約覺得有點失落。

「也不是不對……但是只有對關係很親密的餅乾才可以親在嘴唇上……」藥草解釋的同時一邊偷瞄風箭手，卻發現他似乎有點失落的樣子。

「抱歉…」

藥草覺得自己讓他誤會了，連忙解釋：「不是說我們感情不好！是要更特別的、那個、是可以一起烤小餅乾的那種關係！」

「！」風箭手瞪大眼睛驚訝地看著藥草，隨後露出了然的表情。

我到底在對風箭手說什麼！藥草現在只想挖個洞把自己埋了。

「我今天就先回去了！你好好休息！」不行了，藥草覺得有必要獨自冷靜一下。

藥草慌張地抱起盆栽，打算先回家冷靜一下，但風箭手卻突然拉住他，他只好困惑地看著風箭手。

「所以…你不想和我一起烤小餅乾？」風箭手認真地問。

「欸？」

End?  
\---------------------------------------------------------

「等等等等！有話好說啊！」火精靈一邊大喊一邊狼狽地閃躲箭雨。

箭雨的源頭並沒有回話，只默默射出了更多更迅速的箭。

「餅乾的世界用吻來感謝明明沒有錯！你也親得很爽吧？」

「……你故意強調要親在他嘴唇上。」

「我那是好心幫你跟那個藥草餅乾才、嗷——！」火精靈因為分心喊話而閃躲不及屁股中了一箭。

「痛死了！老子不發威你當老子是餅乾屑嗎？」因為疼痛被激怒的火精靈，開始熊熊燃燒了起來：「你再這樣我要燒掉你寶貴的森林了！」

「而我會制裁你墮落的靈魂。」風箭手冷冷地回應，額頭上的寶石散發出更耀眼的光芒，四周開始狂風大作。

可惡！風大到他的火焰都快被吹熄了！這裡是那小子的地盤對他不利，只好這麼做了……

「欸！那個藥草！快救餅乾喔！你男友想殺了我！！」火精靈露出驚喜的表情看向風箭手身後。

「藥草…」怕亂箭射傷藥草，風箭手立刻停止了射箭的動作，轉身想確認藥草平安。

而火精靈趁這一個空檔，立刻化身火焰逃出森林的範圍：「哈哈哈——！上當了吧！」還不忘嘲諷一下風箭手。

「看你們兩塊木頭一樣的餅乾就讓我受不了！你們都該感謝我——」火精靈像流星一樣劃過天際，只留下了話語飄散在森林的空中。

被他逃了……失去射殺目標的風箭手停了下來，下定決心再見到火精靈要把他射成刺蝟餅乾，不、一半刺蝟就好，畢竟他的確推了自己一把。

想起藥草當時震驚又害羞的表情，風箭手就覺得怎麼會有那麼可愛的餅乾存在，能讓他看到藥草那副模樣，放火精靈一馬也不是不行，只要火精靈別像今天一樣來嘲笑他，不然就等著變成刺蝟餅乾。

看了看天色，風箭手覺得差不多是藥草平常來的時間了，他揮揮手用風吹散這裡的燒焦味後走進森林，準備到秘密花園迎接藥草。

End.


End file.
